rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Mouse
:"Megabyte, honey. Rule number one, Don't ever try to double cross the Mouse!." -Mouse Mouse is a hacker program that is capable of unauthorized access to any system. She speaks with a sugary Southern accent and has fangs. A hacker extraordinaire, she is equipped with a katana to cut her enemies into small pieces and a high-tech craft simply called Ship. Sometimes she is seen with another, smaller sword, but she rarely uses it. Mouse is notoriously difficult to catch, or to keep imprisoned. It is unknown what system Mouse originated from. Mouse's symbol is a drawing of a real mouse, which she has on a ring on her right hand. Whenever she needs to secretly leave somewhere she will leave her symbol printed on a wall or door. Her ring is also capable of giving off a small energy pulse capable of sealing someone in a Liner Stasis Field, or temporarily blind someone to allow Mouse to get away. A long time ago Mouse was arrested by Bob when she tried to hack into the Super Computer. Somehow she escaped the Guardians justice system. At some point she was also captured by the pirates of the Saucy Mare and held captive in their brig by Mr. Jimmy. Until they captured Bob, she was the only one to ever escape the ship's brig. As usual she left her mouse symbol on the wall of the brig, leaving a small hidden file space behind. This later enabled Bob to escape by hiding in the hidden file until the pirates opened the door. (The Crimson Binome) As a Hacker, Mouse occasionally did business with viruses, once being hired as a mercenary by Megabyte. While she was working for him, Mouse didn't use Megabyte's real name, preferring to call him "big guy" and "Megababe". Megabyte hired her to go inside Bob's brain and hack the access codes to the Super Computer. His viral agents messed up and her shrunken ship ended up in Enzo Matrix's brain. When Megabyte found that Enzo was inside the Principal Office he tried to use him to gain access to the Core. She turned against him when it became obvious she had been double-crossed and was endangering a young child. (The Great Brain Robbery) and Data Nully arrests Mouse]] Mouse returned later to save Bob and Dot Matrix from the super virus Gigabyte. The class-5 virus was about to drain their energy until she sliced his arm off with her katana. With Dot's help they secured a tear and defeated Gigabyte once and for all. (Gigabyte) It was later revealed she had been hired by the Guardians to discover if there was a Web Creature in Mainframe. Mouse followed the disappearance of several Mainframers, including Dot, until she found the den of the Web Creature. Once she had confirmation of its existence, the Guardians activated an explosive in her communicator that could destroy the entire system. Mouse had absolutely no idea this was the Guardian protocol for such a situation and was bitterly angry at being double-crossed again. Bob managed to get it high enough in the sky to keep it from harming the city. The Web Creature used the tear that formed from the explosion to create a portal to the Web. (Trust No One) During the Web War Mouse helped Mainframe to repel the Web. Megabyte constructed the Hardware, a superweapon capable of closing the portal, Phong supplied the software to run it, and Hexadecimal powered it. To ensure the Web could never invade the system again, Mouse hacked into the Web and erased Mainframe's location and set traps around its Web Address to keep it safe. For the most part Megabyte's witty compliments made her very irritable. When the virus betrayed them she tried to stop Megabyte from shooting Bob into the Web but was easily thrown aside by Hexadecimal. Megabyte then used the Hardware to close the portal. Hex then motioned to attack Dot, but Mouse quickly used her ring to stun the insane virus so they could make their escape. They jumped into ship and went to the Principal Office to inform Phong of the loss of Bob. (Web World Wars) With the ports to the Net closed and locked, Mouse was trapped in Mainframe. She continued to help the city fight off Megabyte's forces. During the initial onslaught from the Hardware she kept the shields up to full power. Dot ordered the shields lowered in order to save the remaining CPU forces. A crashing ABC crashed into the Principal Office shield generators, disabling them. Mouse hacked in and diverted Core energy to create a temporary wall just in time to block another shot from Hardware. (To Mend and Defend) Mouse later hacked into Guardian Enzo's icon and downloaded code so AndrAIa and herself could reboot in the Games. However, Mouse never got to test her new icon. In the first attempt to enter a Game, AndrAIa stole Mouse's zip board and entered the Game with Enzo, leaving Mouse behind. She justified this by saying that they shouldn't risk both of them getting caught in the Game in case the conversion of their icons didn't work. Eventually, Mouse and Phong came up with a firewall that could enclose G-Prime and imprison Megabyte and Hexadecimal. With the virals now contained she was able to make various modifications like adding long-range sensors to the grid and deploying more Anti-Aircraft Guns. The firewall worked for a time but was eventually overloaded by Hex when she broke free from Megabyte's control. (Megaframe) Mouse was forced underground along with Dot and the CPU forces when Megabyte conquered the Principal Office. When the Saucy Mare arrived in Mainframe with Bob, Matrix, AndrAIa, and Ray Tracer, they helped Mouse and Dot Matrix overthrow Megabyte. He tried to escape through a portal to the Super Computer but Mouse hacked the portal and turned it into a portal to the Web, payback for betraying her before. (Showdown) When Mainframe began to crash from all the damage it took, Mouse helped evacuate the city to the Principal Office. During this she grew very close to Ray Tracer. The surfer offered to take her away from the sadness of the dying system, but the hacker had now grown very loyal to the Mainframers, and choose to stay. As the system crashed, Mouse and Ray kissed until the system was restarted. (End Prog) As the infection of the Supervirus Daemon grew, the Guardians worked to gain access to all systems on the Net. When Mainframe was opened to the Net and the Guardian Armada came into the system, Mouse put a firewall up to seal the system. The firewall had a complex enough encryption to keep the Guardians and even Daemon out. (Cross Nodes) Later, Mouse joined Matrix in an attempt to assassinate Daemon, this failed and they were both infected easily. When Daemon realized who Mouse was, she ordered her to remove the firewall so she could enter Mainframe. Under this powerful infection the hacker opened up the system willingly. (What's Love Got To Do With It?) After Daemon was defeated, Mouse and Ray Tracer surveyed the Net to make sure that it was clean from Daemon's infection. Mouse returned to Mainframe to be a bridesmaid at Dot's failed wedding. Once it was discovered that the second Bob was really Megabyte in disguise, Mouse helped to capture him. Sure the system was safe again, she made preparations to leave Mainframe once more, however, Megabyte tricked them all and quickly took control of the War Room. Mouse managed to escape his grasp and tried to gain access to the Principal Office systems but Megabyte had put the whole building under lock-down preventing her from hacking directly into them. She was trapped in the Principal Office hallways with everyone else when Megabyte informed them he was there for revenge and to prepare themselves for the hunt. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) References *Mouse has a recognizable audio music which plays at numerous occasions whenever she gives a particular look or appears for the first time in an episode. It is four notes played on a chime. *Her name is a reference to the computer mouse, but her symbol is of the actual rodent. Gallery Mouseside.jpg Mouse 2.jpg Mouse 3.png Category:ReBoot characters Category:Sprites Category:Females